


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ellis and Nick talk while sitting on a gross blue couch.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get outta writers block, so I thought some Nellis would suffice.  
> Lemme know whatcha think, this was barely edited so sorry if there are some mistakes.

“Hey, Nick?”

Nick looked up from the magazine he had found. It was soggy from the downpour the four survivors had endured, but it still offered Nick some semblance of normalcy. Ellis stood awkwardly at the entrance of the bedroom to the right of Nick.

Nick was sitting on the dusty blue couch that had seen better days, it awkwardly faced the shelves with health-kits and defibrillators on it. Nick was about six feet away from the door, and his rifle sat on the couch next to him.

Nick eyed Ellis, “What are you doing up?” Ellis shrugged and shuffled out of the room. Nick noticed the rather ugly pig painting that was hung up on the equally ugly faded green walls. It was crooked, Nick had the urge to fix it. Ellis eyed Nick’s gun, “Could I set here, wit’chu?”

Nick sighed and moved his gun to the floor and let the wet magazine rest on the armrest of the couch. The house was almost pitch black, the light that the kitchen hood provided barely illuminated the small space. Nick could hardly see Ellis’s features. Nick silently invited the younger man to sit next to him.

Ellis seemed to have kicked off his shoes in the bedroom, as he only had white socks on, and his hat must’ve been discarded as well, as his blonde curls bounced around with his movement. Ellis sat on the couch and brought his knees up. He hugged his knees to his chest and sighed. The rain was still falling, giving the two calming ambiances with the occasional growl and moan.

Nick and Ellis had created some kind of relationship between each other. Ellis was the first person Nick was completely honest with, and Nick was the first person Ellis told his fears to. They had a friendship that extended into something unspoken. Their touches would linger, their voices would become softer, and their walls crumbled.

In the beginning, Nick refused to see it. He didn’t want a romance in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Nick didn’t want his heart to speed up when Ellis grabbed his hand to look closer at his rings. He didn’t want to feel flattered when Ellis complimented him. He didn’t want such emotions holding him back. But, Nick eventually succumbed to them and allowed himself to want more of Ellis.

Nick had a feeling Ellis felt the same way.

Ellis peered over at Nick, “What’cha readin’?” Nick looked at the magazine and glanced at the cover page. There was an entire chair set for a deck on the front, “It’s just a catalog.” Ellis scrunched up his nose, “That’s borin’.” Nick pursed his lips, “You gotta take what you can get.” Ellis chuckled, “I guess so.” 

Ellis let out a shuddering breath, “Nick, you ever have nightmares?”

Nick raised his eyebrows at the question. Nick had nightmares, he wasn’t immune to the gore of their new normal. Nick had horrors of getting his insides shredded by a screaming monster. He had terrifying dreams of deaths that were very likely. Nick wasn’t made of stone. He had terrible nightmares. He sometimes found himself wishing to have the old visions of gang violence back to replace the new ones of gnashing teeth.

Nick nodded, “Yeah, I have nightmares.” Ellis sniffled, “What about?” Nick paused to think. Ellis was obviously upset about something, most likely a terrifyingly real nightmare. Nick didn’t want to share violent details or the most realistic dreams he had. Nick settled for a rather tame nightmare that he assumed wouldn’t upset Ellis, “The usual, one of us getting killed by a tank or something.”

Ellis laughed, but there was no humor behind it like usual, “Can I tell you mine?” Nick shifted in his spot and got comfortable, “Sure, kiddo.” Ellis gulped and stared at the ground as he recounted his nightmare, “So, we were gettin’ rescued. Everythin’ was amazin’, we got to this place ‘n they gave us food and water, ‘n we got to share a room. But- uh, I heard some scary noise from you, then you jumped me, man. You tore me apart… You were like- some kind of zombie hybrid. It felt so _real_.”

Ellis’ voice got quieter, “It was like… gettin’ _shot_ in the back by someone you trust.”

Nick reached out and put his hand on Ellis’ knee without thinking, “Hey, El, I know. These damn nightmares suck ass, they feel so real, when you wake up, you’ve gotta check on the people around you. I get it, and if we get rescued-”

“When.” Ellis corrected. Nick made a face, “ _When_ we get rescued, I’ll never betray your trust, alright? If I get bit, you’ll be the first to know.” Ellis put his chin on Nick’s hand, “You’d prolly have’ ta tell whoever’s in charge first.” Nick moved his hand so he could cup Ellis’ cheek, “Fuck them, I’d tell you.”

Ellis smiled softly, “Thanks. But, you won’t get bit. I’ll protect you.” Nick pulled his hand away and inhaled deeply, “I trust you will, tiger.” Ellis pouted a bit, “Why d’ya give me such kiddish nicknames, I’m twenty-three, not twelve.” Nick chuckled, “Sorry, you want me to call you sweetheart instead?”

It was a jab at what Nick sarcastically called Rochelle. He’d drawl the endearment, and she’d give him the dirtiest look. Ellis smiled softly, “Maybe, I like sugar more, though.” Nick clicked his tongue, “Sugar?” Ellis nodded, “‘Fore my daddy passed on, he’d call my mama that.”

Nick reached out and raked his fingers through Ellis’ messy curls, his fingers caught on some tangles, and he gently scratched Ellis’ scalp, “Okay, sugar.” Ellis sighed and leaned into the touch. Eventually, Ellis resorted to laying in Nick’s lap, getting his head scratched gently.

“Nick, what is this?”

Nick looked down at Ellis, who had his eyes blissfully shut, “What do you mean?” Ellis peeked up at Nick and made a gesture between them, “What are we?” Nick stared down at Ellis before disentangling his fingers from Ellis’ hair, “I don’t know. What do you want us to be, _sugar_?” Ellis’ cheeks reddened, Nick almost missed it due to the darkness. Almost.

“I dunno. I- I wanna like… I dunno… kiss sometimes?” Nick couldn’t stop a pleased laugh from falling from his lips. Ellis huffed, “Don’t laugh! I’m tryna be honest wit’chu.” Nick shook his head and held Ellis’ face in his hands, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Ellis, do you want to kiss now?” Ellis averted his blue eyes, shyly, “Maybe a little.”

Nick smiled softly, “That’s not a yes, El.” Ellis looked back at Nick with a glare. The glare had no malice or anger behind it. Ellis sat up, and Nick let go of Ellis’s face. Ellis stared into Nick’s eyes. A tender blue clashed with a teasing green.

“Nick, I uhm, I wanna kiss. Like… Right now.”

Nick laughed and cupped Ellis’ face once more, “Okay, just let me know if you change your mind,” Nick leaned close, their lips brushed against each other, “ _Sugar_.” Their lips met, and it was electric. Nick had kissed plenty of people, but they never gave him such a rush. When Ellis’ lips met Nick’s, there was some kind of force, promising them that they were made for each other.

After just a few seconds, Nick pulled away, and Ellis chased his lips. Nick chuckled at Ellis, who blushed terribly. Ellis spoke softly, “What are we, Nick?” Nick snuck another kiss from Ellis and smiled softly.

“You’re my sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> sshugar.


End file.
